Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-7q - 1}{q + 7} \times \dfrac{1}{5}$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{(-7q - 1) \times 1} {(q + 7) \times 5}$ $n = \dfrac{-7q - 1}{5q + 35}$